Inconveniente
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: 30 vicios .:. …No. Definitivamente estaba lejos de ser como en las películas. .:. Calladashi .:. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Sigo sin ser la dueña de Big Hero 6.**

Escrito para la comunidad 30vicios en Livejournal.

 _Vicio: #03 Vergüenza._

* * *

La primera vez que Tadashi supo los por menores de una relación sexual (homosexual) fue a través de una de esas películas raras e independientes que nadie entiende y que a Honey le gustaban bastante. La escena poco o nada tenía que ver con la trama -a ojos de Tadashi era simplemente un recurso barato para decir que la película era transgresora- aún así fue una imagen que quedó en su mente por algunos días. Y no, no fue porque a partir de este punto se descubriera homosexual sino porque, en efecto, era la primera vez que entendía el como era que dos hombres mantenían una relación sexual.

¿Podrían culparlo? Después de todo, su experiencia había incluido únicamente mujeres y no era como si hubiera motivo para investigar al respecto, además de que no creía que las expresiones vulgares de sus compañeros a lo largo de su vida escolar fueran fuentes fidedignas de información.

La película era la única referencia más real que tenía sobre como era, y bueno, todos sabemos que la vida real no se parece en nada a las películas…

—¿En serio, Tadashi?

El joven no sabía que era peor, si el tono de amabilidad en la voz que disfrazaba la incredulidad que realmente sentía Robert o que por un momento pensó en que realmente podría desvestirse como si nada en frente de su profesor. Bueno, técnicamente y en esos momentos era su… ¿novio? ¿amante? ¿peor es nada?... la naturaleza de su relación no estaba del todo aclarada, sólo sabían que no podían vivir haciendo como que no se atraían ni sentían por el otro simple cariño alumno-profesor.

—En mi defensa diré que mi pudor y vergüenza son más fuertes que mi instinto sexual en estos momentos.

La suave y ahogada risa del hombre mayor sólo lo hacía frustrarse aún más consigo mismo.

¿En serio? Había estado con una que otra chica antes y no había habido ningún problema, y cuando al fin estaba con alguien por quien sentía algo ¿le podían más su estúpidas inseguridades? Porque si, Tadashi dudaba de si mismo en esos momentos. Porque sería su primera vez con un hombre, porque sería precisamente con el hombre que más admiraba (y amaba) y porque de una u otra manera, que Robert aun mantuviera el cuerpo atlético de quien trabajo alguna vez para el ejército lo hacía poner en duda el atractivo de su complexión flaca y prácticamente enclenque.

—Tadashi…

Sintió las fuertes y rasposas manos contra sus mejillas, y se maldijo por sonrojarse como un puberto ante tal acción. Sin embargo, se obligó a levantar la mirada para toparse con el hombre que lo miraba con tanta comprensión y paciencia que Tadashi sintió encogerse un poco más y un piquetito en su corazón. Robert no se había enojado pero eso no quería decir que una mirada así lo fuera hacer sentir mejor. Después de todo quería que ese día fuera especial, no cohibirse ante algo que en toería debería ser normal.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —le dijo y Tadashi suspiró.

—En serio creí que…

—No me extraña en absoluto. Hace unos días apenas seguía siendo tu maestro y tu mi inalcanzable alumno.

El japonés sonrió levemente ante el adjetivo. Porque era una pista de que no había echado todo a perder después de todo. Se tranquilizo un poco más.

Al notarlo menos tenso, el mayor se separó y recogió su camisa del suelo donde Tadashi la terminó enviando después de besarlo como un desesperado y quitársela porque le estorba; pero antes de que se pusiera a pensar de más y se detuviera.

Así que considerando que había perdido una oportunidad como aquella para estar con su _lo que fuese,_ se limitó a hacer algo menos explícito pero no por eso menos íntimo: cuando Robert se puso la camisa Tadashi ya estaba frente a él, abotonándola.

—No tienes que…

—Pero quiero.

Tadashi pudo jurar que Robert sonreía mientras lo besaba en la frente y él tuvo que tragarse un suspiro.

Definitivamente no era como en las películas.

* * *

Un drabble/viñeta medio _light-hearted,_ porque, seamos honestos, hay veces en que las primeras veces no salen como uno las planea XD. _  
_


End file.
